TFN 001
PM Sky Man: So It is dawn on crisp autumn morning. You are all heading in the direction of Bore the capital of Acrolis for one reason or another. You hav either spent the night or stopped in this morning to a small roadside inn about half a days travel from Bore. PM Sky Man: the inns name is the cracked Conch. and describe yourselves as you come in to the main bar area or are already there. PM *** Arakas enters, a wide smile on his face, showing his pronounced canines (some might call them fangs). He is a very pale looking humanoid with very light red hair that flops down, parted by two small but noticeable horns. He has sunken green eyes, long pointed ears and stands tall on a pair of hooves. Just below his dark cloak, one can see a studded leather jerkin peeking through and a rapier at his side. *** PM *** Loom comes in, a traveler clad head to toe in traveler's robes and cloak, a hood drawn over his head. At his side is a mace of exquisite craftsmanship and design, and a large shield strapped over his back of similar make. There's some clanking under his robes that indicates he might be armored under there. His hood is drawn low, so his face can't be seen, and he immediately moves to a booth. *** PM Sky Man: There is a dragonborn behind the bar red scales cheerful looking, not many people in here right now. PM *** Dorid turns up too, limping a little bit. She's a slender young elven woman with medium-brown skin and a plethora of very curly hair. She's wearing a set of wizard's robes, but they do seem to be buttoned incorrectly, and her shoelace is untied, too. She clearly hasn't noticed and she's clearly concentrating on something else. *** PM Sky Man: Dragonborn: Good morning to you strangers, heading to Bore for the harvest festival? PM Dorid: Yes! PM | Edited 7:32:26 PM Arakas: "...I wasn't before, but now I am. Anything with the word "festival" in it sounds like a good time." PM *** Loom cocks his head, voice metallic and flanged. "Yes." *** PM Sky Man: Dragonborn: It usually is especially in Bore, but where are my manners my name is Kriv and can I get you good folk anything before you hit the road again? PM *** Dorid turns to the warforged! "You're made of metal!" *** PM *** Arakas bows to him. "Arakas. And I would love something before I hit the road. I'd be happy to cover for my new friends as well, if they'll join me." *** PM Arakas: "I'll take whatever you have that even vaguely resembles whiskey." PM Dorid: I will also do that! PM Sky Man: Kriv pulls out a bottle of whiskey and pours two glasses. PM *** Loom lifts his head so that his metal face is plainly visible under the hood. "And you are made of meat." *** PM Sky Man: Kriv: pleasure to meet you Arakas PM *** Arakas will put down a gold piece. "That should cover the two, right?" *** PM Dorid: A lot of meat! So much. PM Arakas: "Anyone else come by this road, Kriv?" PM Sky Man: Kriv: sure and breakfast as well if you want PM Sky Man: Kriv: not so many anymore its a little smaller than the coastal roads so caravans and carriages have a harder time getting through PM *** Arakas nods. "Well, I'd love a breakfast. Whatever you have is good, so long as it has meat in it." *** PM Dorid: There's some bones, too. PM *** Dorid waits until Arakas drinks first. *** PM *** Arakas grabs the two whiskeys and brings one to Magic Girl. *** PM *** Dorid takes it uncertainly! *** PM *** Arakas takes a good swig from his. *** PM *** Loom stands from his booth and joins the other patrons with a shrug, pulling off his hood. *** PM Sky Man: Kriv heads to the back to make a plate up for Arakas. PM *** Dorid does likewise, and almost drops the rest, bending over to cough and paw at her face with her other hand. "Owwahhh! It hurts!" *** PM Arakas: "Aaahhh. That's how you know it's the good stuff." PM Arakas: "Pardon me if I was a bit forward paying, but you seem like good friends to have and I've found nothing brings friends together like a good drink." PM Loom: I don't drink, and it seems to be killing her. PM *** Loom pats the woman's back. *** PM *** Dorid sputters a little bit. "It- it is?" *** PM Loom: Seems. PM Loom: I don't think it actually is, unless it was poisoned. PM *** Arakas chuckles. *** PM Dorid: I am very healthy, I think! PM Sky Man: Kriv comes back with a full English (obviously called something else) and sets it down in front of Arakas. PM Arakas: "Maybe it's best if you stick to tea." PM *** Dorid was about to open her mouth to drink the rest of the whiskey and stops. *** PM Dorid: Tea! Yes, tea. PM *** Arakas starts eating. *** PM | Edited 7:48:20 PM Sky Man: Kriv goes and comes back with a mug of tea setting it down by Dorid. PM Arakas: "So, you both have me at a disadvantage. What would you like to be called?" PM Dorid: I'm Dorid! PM Loom: I'm called Loom. PM *** Dorid tries to take a swig of the tea and ends up coughing and sputtering again. "It's hot!" *** PM Arakas: "...have you had drinks before?" PM Loom: Tea is typically hot. PM Sky Man: Kriv: I have some chilledd tea if you would prefer? PM Dorid: Ow! I haven't had this kind of drink before. PM Loom: What kind of drinks have you had? PM Dorid: Water! PM Arakas: "...pardon me for asking, but was your upbringing...a bit sheltered, perhaps?" PM Dorid: It was normal. PM Arakas: ((INSIGHT CHECK!)) PM Arakas: ((11)) PM *** Dorid totally believes this! She is probably wrong. *** PM *** Arakas nods *** PM Arakas: "Well, if you give it a moment to cool, I think you will enjoy the tea." PM Dorid: Oh! All right. PM Arakas: "So, you're both heading to this festival? Either of you know what it's about?" PM Dorid: … well, no. But that is why I should like to go! PM Arakas: "You are very eager. I like that. Keeps things interesting." PM *** Arakas pulls out a deck of cards. As he eats, he attempts a few, simple, one-handed shuffles. *** PM Dorid: Everything here is very interesting! PM Sky Man: give me a dexterity check Arakas PM Arakas: ((23)) PM Arakas: ((Oh, check. Sorry. 21)) PM Sky Man: The shuffles are fairly impressive and well done especially for eating at the same time. PM Loom: The harvest, I assume. PM Dorid: How did you do that? PM Arakas: "Practice." PM Loom: But I can usually make some decent money selling tools and the like at such festivals. PM Dorid: What kind of tools? PM Loom: Spades, shovels, hoes, rakes. PM Sky Man: Kriv: yes the harvest they have contests and carnivals and most of what you would expect from a festival. the parade on the second day is quite impressive in Bore. PM Dorid: Parade? PM Loom: Why the name Bore? PM Arakas: "Maybe they were going for something ironic?" PM Sky Man: Kriv: I always heard it was because the founders thought their life was too exciting, but you should check with the library or city records when you get there they should know for sure. PM Dorid: I want to go to the library. PM Loom: So 'Bore' as aspirational? PM Arakas: "Weird set of priorities if you ask me. Reading some of those records sounds useful, though." PM Arakas: "...you mentioned tools, loom. Where do you get your supply?" PM Loom: I make them. PM Arakas: "Really? From what? And with what? Traveling must be difficult for a craftsman, no workshop to stay in." PM Loom: I make do. You are full of questions, Mr. Arakas. PM Dorid: They're good questions, though! PM Arakas: "Am I? I'm sorry about that. Just trying to be friendly." PM Arakas: "Thank you, Dorid." PM Loom: It's fine. I am just wary. Forgive me if I sound suspicious. PM Arakas: "Nonsense. Suspicion keeps people alive, Mr. Loom." PM *** Arakas shoots Loom a grin. *** PM | Edited 8:11:17 PM Loom: and you? What do you do, Mr. Arakas? PM Dorid: I like questions. PM Sky Man: Kriv: As a warning since you are heading to Bore there have been rumours over the poast couple weaks of strange creatures attcaking travelers on the way to Bore. Just warning you to be careful. PM Arakas: "Well, I am...between careers I guess you could say. My last job ended poorly. Right now I'm looking for a human woman. A particular one, mind you. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." PM Arakas: "...strange creatures? What sort of strange creature?" PM Dorid: Which human woman? What does she look like? PM *** Loom eyes Dorid. "Your shoelace is untied, Ms. Dorid." *** PM Dorid: Is that bad? PM Arakas: "Only if you hate tripping or losing your boot." PM Sky Man: Kriv: as I said just rumours some say corpses some say clay beings most are passing it off as hallucinations and tall tales, but i felt you should be warned anyway, always good to be prepared. PM Arakas: "As for the woman, I understand she has a scar around her ear. Otherwise...my information isn't especially vast." PM Arakas: "...corpses of clay beings. Well, that narrows it down." PM Dorid: I don't think I hate that. PM Loom: It can be very inconvenient. Especially if you're trying to flee from a clay beast. PM Loom: Or an animate corpse. I assume the corpses are animate. They're not that scary otherwise. PM Arakas: "Well, I supposed we should be prepared for both zombies or golems, and anything in between." PM Loom: Might be wise to travel as a group. PM Loom: Why are you chasing this scarred-ear woman? PM Dorid: What should I do about it? PM Arakas: "I have unfortunate news I have to deliver to her. Apparently there's been a tragedy in her family." PM Loom: You could tie your shoe. PM Arakas: "Probably best if you--yeah, what...uh...what Loom said." PM Dorid: Oh! Of course, tie it, naturally. I see! PM Arakas: "...I am curious, Dorid...what drove you out here this morning?" PM Arakas: "You don't exactly seem like a 'lone traveler' sort. And the festival seems more a spontaneous decision than an actual plan." PM Dorid: Nothing! I walked. PM Arakas: "...I meant more...what motivated you to go traveling?" PM Dorid: Oh, I wanted to explore! You know, seek out new life and new civilizations. PM Arakas: "To boldly go where no Dorid has gone before." PM Dorid: Exactly! PM Arakas: "Admirable." PM Dorid: I like learning new things. PM Arakas: "...so, a tool salesman, a messenger, and an explorer. I've heard of worse companions." PM Loom: Where are you from, Ms. Dorid? PM Dorid: I'm from out of town! PM Arakas: "Me too. Go figure. What about you, Loom?" PM Loom: Also out of town. PM Arakas: "Shocking. Well, this is kismet if I've ever seen it." PM Loom: It's a roadside inn. Statistically probably kismet. PM *** Dorid smiles. *** PM Arakas: "This might be a stupid question, Dorid, but have you had breakfast before? Cause we'll be walking a while and it's probably best if you have some before we head out." PM Arakas: "I assume you do not eat, Loom." PM Dorid: I don't think so! I'd like to try it. PM Sky Man: Kriv: full breakfast like the last one? PM Dorid: Yes. PM Sky Man: He goes and comes back after a bout ten minutes with another plate and sets it down by Dorid. PM *** Dorid picks up a fork and stabs at it tentatively. *** PM Loom: I don't. I'll pay for the meal, though. PM *** Dorid then tries to get a piece of egg on the fork. It takes a couple of times. *** PM Arakas: "...you ever play three card monte, Loom?" PM Loom: I have not met many elves. PM Arakas: "Really?" PM *** Dorid manages to get it eventually and then gets it into her mouth! It's kind of like watching a fairly uncoordinated, but very determined toddler. *** PM *** Dorid chews thoughtfully, looking pleased. "It tastes... spongey!" *** PM Arakas: "...have you ever met someone like me before, Loom?" PM Arakas: "What sorts of people were around?" PM *** Dorid has an easier time with the second bite, and pretty soon she's eating like a normal person. Only the eggs, though. *** PM Loom: Hmm? Tiefling, Aasimar, sure. PM Arakas: "...now that's interesting." PM *** Arakas looks over at Dorid. "...you know...you're kind of supposed to mix them together." *** PM Arakas: "Taste a bunch of things at once." PM Dorid: I am? PM Arakas: "I mean....it's not a requirement. But it does help." PM Dorid: Oh, all right! PM *** Dorid tries to get a few different things on the fork at the same time. Bacon, sausage, toast, a piece of remaining egg. *** PM *** Dorid takes an ENORMOUS bite and starts chewing it. *** PM Arakas: "Just don't choke, please." PM Dorid: Nn? PM Loom: I've met some elves, mind you. Just not a lot. PM Arakas: "Keep chewing. Chewing is good." PM Dorid: All right! PM *** Dorid talks through the food and then goes back to chewing, cheerfully. *** PM Arakas: "I've just...never met another tiefling. I've heard about them, just never seen one." PM Loom: …. I don't know how to eat either, to be fair. But... how old are you, miss Dorid? PM Dorid: I'm t... um, I'm 124. PM Loom: Maybe the elves just eat differently. PM Loom: With magic. PM Arakas: ((INSIGHT CHECK!)) PM Arakas: ((17)) PM Dorid: ((She's guessing.)) PM *** Loom does not do insight. *** PM Loom: Eating is weird, man.)) PM Dorid: I haven't seen this kind of food before. But it's good! PM Arakas: "Hear that, Kriv? You're getting a good review." PM Sky Man: Kriv is currently cleaning in the back but you hear a "thank you" from the kitchen. PM Dorid: Why haven't you seen any other tieflings? PM Arakas: "Well, I'd say it's one of two possibilities. Either, we were all playing a very long, very complex game of hide and seek, which nobody bothered to clue me in on and they were exceptionally good hiders. Or there just weren't that many around." PM Dorid: Didn't you have any parents? PM Dorid: You must have had some, I think they're required. PM Arakas: "I mean, biologically it stands to reason, but I never met them." PM Arakas: "I was found as a baby. Luckily, by some very trustworthy people." PM Dorid: I'm surprised nothing ate you. PM Arakas: "I was left on a doorstep. Not in the woods, or anything." PM Arakas: "So I'm told, anyway. My memory's a little hazy of that time." PM Dorid: Why? Did they drug you, do you think? PM Arakas: ".........................................." PM Loom: I assume he was a larva. PM Dorid: Oh! That makes sense. PM Loom: I can't remember the word for baby right now. PM Loom: Oh, there it is. PM Arakas: "...this is going to be a very special trip." PM Dorid: I want to see everything. PM Loom: When should we leave? PM Arakas: "I'm ready whenever you are." PM Arakas: ((Is Kriv still in the back?)) PM Sky Man: Kriv is back behind the bar PM Arakas: ((But in eyesight of all of us?)) PM Sky Man: (( yes)) PM Arakas: ((...can I roll insight to see if I pick up on any secret stuff from Kriv?)) PM Sky Man: (( Just in general if he has secrets? not in relation to a question? ... ok.)) PM Arakas: ((I wanna see if he seems kinda shady, basically.)) PM Arakas: ((Nevermind, I cannot read this guy.)) PM *** Loom follows ARakas' gaze at the friendly barkeep. *** PM Loom: ((15)) PM *** Dorid eats the breakfast, including the garnishes. *** PM Arakas: "...you know, you're not supposed to eat those green bits." PM Dorid: Oh? Why not? PM Loom: He seems like a perfectly nice fleshy one. PM *** Arakas nods. *** PM *** Loom looks at Dorid. "Fleshy people put food on their plates that aren't food. to make it look more appetizing?" *** PM Dorid: How do you know which is which? PM *** Arakas will walk over to Kriv. "Thank you very much for the drink, the meal, and the brief shelter." *** PM Sky Man: Kriv: You are welcome, thank you for your patronage. PM *** Dorid to Loom, "I think they eat green things normally, don't they?" *** PM Loom: Some green things are not for eating. Though they can be eaten. I've always found it very confusing. PM *** Arakas pulls out three more gold coins and hands them directly to him. "It was my pleasure, I assure you. And, please, if anyone comes in asking for me, do let them know I've headed west. I think I'd like to explore the countryside that way." *** PM Dorid: Next time I'll ask him, he seems to know things! PM Loom: You would be better off asking someone who eats, yes. I've tried cooking, but I could never get the hang of it. PM *** Arakas turns back. "Yes, I'll be sure to point out which bits are and are not food next time." *** PM Sky Man: Kriv takes the coins " Indeed, and when you do get to Bore find Duvami she runs the salty seahorse tell her you are friends of Kriv, 9if you need somewhere to stay. PM Dorid: Thank you! PM Dorid: Ah, cooking. Fire. PM *** Dorid nods. *** PM Arakas: "Duvami of the Salty Seahorse. I will remember that." PM Sky Man: Kriv: Indeed, Safe travels. PM Sky Man: Kriv heads back to the far side of the bar. PM Arakas: "...I am very much hoping that worked. Ok, who's ready to hit the road?" PM *** Loom looks at the others. "What worked?" *** PM Arakas: "Nothing too important, probably." PM Loom: Evasive. PM Dorid: I have no idea what's going on! Let's go! PM Dorid: It's very exciting! PM *** Arakas will get ready to go with the others. *** PM *** Dorid does too! Her shoe is still untied. *** PM Loom: You might want to tie your shoe. PM Dorid: Is it required? PM Loom: You'd probably find it more convenient. PM Loom: And less likely to cause you to trip. PM Dorid: Oh. PM *** Dorid looks at it, and then looks at her other shoe, which still has a tied lace. *** PM Arakas: "Or lose your shoe." PM *** Dorid tries to tie her shoe! *** PM *** Dorid ties the shoe, and beams. *** PM Dorid: There! Not so difficult. PM Loom: Well done. PM *** Arakas nods. "Nice work." *** PM Loom: How far is Bore from here? PM Sky Man: Kriv: about 6-8 hours on foot. PM Loom: We should get going, then. PM *** Arakas nods and sets out. *** PM *** Dorid goes with them! *** PM Loom: So what do you do, Ms. Dorid? Besides explore. PM Dorid: I'm a wizard! PM Sky Man: So you head out in the brisk Autumn morning. It is a little chilly, as you travel you see tracks of others having used the path but you don't run into anyone PM Dorid: Also, I have a harp. PM Sky Man: roll me perception everyone. PM Loom: Can you play it? PM Arakas: ((10)) PM Arakas: "...you're a wizard?" PM Loom: ((22)) PM Dorid: Yes! And yes! PM Dorid: ((18!)) PM Sky Man: You all see 3 scarecrows about 50 feet up the road. PM Dorid: Look, scarecrows! PM Dorid: I've read about them. PM Loom: ((Is there a field they're posted in?)) PM Loom: ... I don't know if they're scarecrows. There's blood. PM Arakas: "...ominous." PM Sky Man: Just by the side of the road PM Dorid: There are bags and wheel thingies over there too. PM Arakas: "...I vote we give them as wide a berth as possible." PM Sky Man: give me stealth checks as you pass. PM Arakas: ((Oh come on! 10)) PM Dorid: ((4.)) PM Dorid: ((I mean, I rolled a 1, so.)) PM Sky Man: The scarecrows start to move and you see sharp claws instead of hands PM Sky Man: everyone roll iniatitive PM Arakas: ((Nat 20. 23 total.)) PM Dorid: ((20!)) PM *** Dorid squints. "Are they meant to have claws like that?" *** PM Arakas: "NO! GET BACK!" PM Loom: (5!)) PM Loom: ((Yay for a -1 modifier!)) PM Sky Man: Better than the scarecrows Nat 1 initiative. PM Sky Man: Arakas you are first PM Arakas: ((How far are the scarecrows?)) PM Sky Man: Currently 25 feet PM *** Arakas will move up five feet so I am 20 feet away from the furthest one. I will then chuck a dagger at it. *** PM Arakas: ((16 to hit, 5 dam)) PM *** Arakas will then attempt to hide in a spot as close to Loom as I can get. *** PM Arakas: ((11 stealth for that)) PM Sky Man: It hits and you think you are hidden PM Sky Man: Dorid you are up PM *** Dorid casts a magic missile at it! ((9 damage!)) *** PM Dorid: AHA! PM Sky Man: (( Same one as Arakas ?)) PM Dorid: ((Different one!)) PM Sky Man: ok Loom you are up PM *** Loom raises his hand and it changes configuration to launch a bolt of energy at the third, uninjured one. *** PM Loom: ((Guiding bolt.)) PM Dorid: Wow, that's amazing! How do you do that? Can I do that? PM Loom: ((11 damage, and next attack against that one gets advantage.)) PM Sky Man: two of the scarecrows move forward one attacks Loom the other attacks Dorid. PM Loom: ((AC is 20.)) PM Dorid: I SHALL NEVER SURRENDER! PM Dorid: ((Mine is 13.)) PM Sky Man: all of the attacks miss except for one on Loom. you take 4 slashing damage PM Sky Man: and the third one will use terrifying glare on Dorid i need Dorid and Loom to make wisdom saving throws PM Loom: ((20)) PM Dorid: ((12! Oh dear.)) PM Sky Man: ok Arakas your turn PM Sky Man: (( dc is 11 so you are fine)) PM Arakas: ((Which one looks the most hurt and who are they attacking?)) PM Loom: ((If you attack the one I guiding bolted you get advantage for a sneak attack.)) PM Sky Man: most hurt one is still 25 feet away PM Arakas: ((If all three are on you, I get sneak attack anyway)) PM Arakas: ((But I am considering that, yes.)) PM Sky Man: the guiding bolt one is attacking Loom PM *** Arakas will draw his rapier and go for that one. *** PM Arakas: ((24 to hit, 11 dam total with the sneak attack.)) PM Sky Man: you get 2d6 sneak attack at level3 PM Arakas: ((OH!)) PM Arakas: ((15 dam total)) PM Sky Man: The scarecrow gets split in half and falls bisected to the ground. PM *** Arakas will then try and get behind Loom with the rest of his movement. *** PM *** Arakas wants a big metal barrier between him and the thing, if possible. *** PM Sky Man: Dorid you are up PM Loom: ((What are the scarecrows made out of?)) PM Sky Man: the limbs appear to be metal with just a straw and cloth covering PM Dorid: ((How do you do a ranged spell attack?)) PM Loom: ((Proficiency bonus + spellcasting stat bonus. So if your int is +4, it should be +6 for you total.)) PM *** Dorid fires something at one of them, but misses! ((I rolled a 1.)) *** PM Loom: ((She was trying too hard to turn her arm into a cannon.)) PM Sky Man: Loom you are up there are two scarecrows left one attacking Dorid and one 25 feet away. PM Dorid: ((She thinks that would be awesome!)) PM *** Loom draws his mace, and the delicate fillagree along it lights up with white-hot energy before he slams it into the one attacking Dorid. *** PM Loom: ((13 damage, and it makes a dc 14 con save or it catches on fire.)) PM Sky Man: It gets knocked back and lights up like a torch PM Loom: ((So it takes 1d6 at the start of each of its turns.)) PM Sky Man: Scarecrows turn now PM Sky Man: the one on fire will atack Dorid and the other one comes up to attack Loom PM Dorid: ((AC still 13.)) PM Sky Man: an attack on Dorid and a nat 20 on Loom PM Dorid: Ahhh! PM Loom: Ouch! PM *** Dorid flails at them! *** PM Sky Man: 9 damage to loom and 5 damage to Dorid PM Sky Man: Dorid and Loom wisdom saving throws PM Loom: ((17)) PM Dorid: ((14!)) PM Sky Man: Arakas you are up PM Arakas: ((Can I get to Dorid with my movement?)) PM Sky Man: yes PM Arakas: "...you got this, Loom." PM *** Arakas turns and runs at Dorid, and strikes the burning scarecrow *** PM Arakas: ((16 to hit, 15 dam total)) PM Sky Man: A second bisected scarecrow falls to the ground PM Sky Man: Dorid you are up PM *** Dorid tries to shoot the last one again! *** PM Dorid: ((9. Sheesh.)) PM *** Dorid misses again, she thinks! *** PM Sky Man: the spelll flies wide PM Sky Man: Loom you are up PM *** Loom smacks the last one with his mace again, no fire this time. *** PM Loom: ((Miss.)) PM Sky Man: The scarecrow will attack Loom 1 hit 4 damage and anoither wisdom saving throw PM Sky Man: Arakas you are up PM Arakas: "...ok, nevermind Loom. I've got it." PM *** Arakas runs back and tries for another attack on the last scarecrow. *** PM Arakas: ((17 to hit and 17 dam)) PM Sky Man: the last scarecrow falls end initaitive PM Dorid: That was exciting! PM Dorid: What do you suppose they are? PM *** Arakas wipes the last bits of straw from his blade. *** PM *** Loom sits down heavily, inspecting the damage to his super-structure. "They pack a punch." *** PM Loom: ((took 17 pts of damage.)) PM Dorid: Are you all right? I appear to be bleeding. PM Arakas: "...any major damage, Loom? You took an impressive amount of slashes." PM *** Dorid only took 5. *** PM Loom: ((Dorid gets back 2.)) PM *** Loom 's self-repair protocols boot up, and the wounds glow with a bluish light, and start to close, most of the way. *** PM Arakas: "...that is...wow...ok." PM Dorid: I say, I can't do that, can I? I should quite like to do that. PM *** Loom then turns his attention to the remains of the scarecrows. "You never know until you try." *** PM Arakas: "Don't try!" PM *** Arakas picks up one of the claws and inspects it. *** PM *** Loom is investigating the scarcrow corpses too, trying to figure out what kind of constructs they are. *** PM Sky Man: roll me investigation PM Loom: ((15)) PM Arakas: ((20. I want to focus on the claw. I can't understand magic, but maybe I can recognize the type of weaponry used and how it was made. Something to that effect.)) PM Dorid: Don't try? Why not? Will it hurt? PM *** Dorid looks at the wound on her shoulder, curiously. *** PM Arakas: "I am worried you would interpret trying as 'cutting yourself with a knife'. Which is a bad plan." PM Arakas: "...huh." PM Loom: The constructs were powered by bound spirits. PM Dorid: Oh no! I should think not. That would hurt, wouldn't it? PM Arakas: "...so they were constructs and dead people. Damn. I didn't expect that." PM Arakas: "Yes. It would hurt very badly. Don't do it." PM Loom: ... someone sett them here not long ago. Maybe to rob the road. We should see if there are any deactivated humans or their goods nearby. PM Sky Man: Anyone searching for stuff roll me investigation PM Dorid: They were people? That's ghastly! PM *** Dorid looks around! *** PM Arakas: "The weaponry they were using has an interesting construction. I've never seen a design quite like this. No attention to aesthetics, no identifying markers. But very recently crafted and well maintained." PM Arakas: ((14)) PM *** Loom looks at the claws appraisingly. *** PM Arakas: "They appear to be made from scythes, instead of typical weaponry as well." PM *** Arakas checks for a body, following Loom's suggestion. *** PM *** Loom would like collect all the claws and metals bits. *** PM Arakas: So, I think the bodies all got mulched, but I found this. PM *** Arakas pulls out two bags. One with 75 gold. The other with 30 silver. *** PM Loom: I think whoever set them here had them stashing their spoils until they came and retrieved it. PM Arakas: "Makes a certain amount of sense." PM Dorid: Oh, money. PM Sky Man: give me an intelligence check Loom PM Loom: ((No.)) PM Loom: ((7.)) PM *** Arakas gives the money to Dorid. "You want?" *** PM Arakas: "It's useful." PM Dorid: Yes, thank you! PM Dorid: For exchanging for other things. PM Dorid: I found these rocks, too! PM *** Dorid holds up a bag! *** PM Arakas: "...rocks?" PM *** Arakas holds his hand out for the bag. *** PM *** Dorid hands it to him. It's full of gems. *** PM Dorid: Pebbles. PM Arakas: "...............yes. Pretty pebbles." PM Dorid: They are awfully shiny. PM Loom: Those are precious stones, Ms. Dorid. PM Arakas: "Also can be traded for goods and services." PM Arakas: "I think we should find a place to rest and divide this." PM | Removed 10:59:58 PM Dorid: This message has been removed. PM Loom: Definitely. PM Dorid: Oh, I see! … rest here? PM Arakas: "Maybe not here here. But somewhere not too far off." PM Dorid: I don't see any buildings or hutches, though? PM Arakas: "If nothing else, if we wait nearby, whoever constructed these might come back to try and collect the spoils." PM Arakas: "...you've never been camping, I take it." PM Loom: Do you sleep in a lot of hutches? PM Dorid: Oh, with tents? No. I've seen pictures! PM Dorid: I don't sleep! I meditate. PM Loom: Oh, right, sorry. I'm the same way. I go into a low power mode to regenerate. PM Arakas: "I am not sure sleep is necessary. It's like...noon, I think." PM Dorid: Fascinating! PM Loom: You're the one that suggested staying. PM Dorid: It does seem very bright! PM Sky Man: (( it is 11 a m or so. and the city is about 2-3 hours away )) PM Arakas: "If you'd rather we can just go to the city and maybe make it in time for festival shenanigans. My thought was, if we stay close by, we might see whoever was planning this come out to collect." PM Loom: Well. Let's wait an hour, anyway. PM Arakas: "Sounds fair." PM Loom: I have something I want to do. PM Dorid: What do you want to do? PM Sky Man: ((roll me stealth and then perception for who is watching out for the person)) PM Dorid: ((16, 19!)) PM *** Loom was going to use his Channel Divinity to do a ritual, but maybe not. He'll try to start, anyway. *** PM *** Arakas watches Loom. *** PM Sky Man: nothing happens for most of the hour PM Dorid: Someone's coming, look! PM *** Dorid points to a cloaked figure walking up the path! *** PM *** Arakas sees and hides as well. *** PM Sky Man: you all see the figure get in sight of where the scarecrows should be visible. PM *** Loom had taken one of the claws and had put his shield down, and has spent the past almost hour using a piece of chalk to draw a very complex symmetrical pattern on the back of the shield, around the claw. He makes an annoyed noise at the end as he has to stop the ritual, and the pattern glows briefly with blue light, then fizzles out. *** PM *** Loom tries to hide. *** PM Sky Man: they immediately reach into their cloak and are suddenly obscured by smoke PM Loom: (CLANK CLANK) PM *** Arakas gives chase. *** PM *** Dorid follows him and tries to web them! *** PM Sky Man: (( how far were you from the scarecrow site? PM Arakas: ((I am willing to say only 20 or so feet off. I will be dashing, if that helps.)) PM Sky Man: you get there the smoke clears and there is no sign of anyone PM Dorid: ((Oh, I take it the web didn't work. Okay!)) PM Arakas: ((...does this mean I get webbed?)) PM Sky Man: the web is right where the smoke cloud was but there is nothing in it PM Sky Man: except Arakas PM Dorid: Drat! I missed. PM *** Dorid unwebs. *** PM Arakas: "...that's disappointing." PM Dorid: Sorry! PM Sky Man: a piece of metal falls at the same time as Arakas PM Arakas: "...hello." PM *** Arakas picks it up. *** PM Dorid: Does it talk? I didn't hear anything. PM Sky Man: It is a dull gray looks like a largish coin has a skull on one side and writing on the other. PM *** Loom goes over to Arakas. *** PM Sky Man: what languages do you know? PM Loom: Dwarven, Draconic.)) PM Arakas: ((Common, Infernal, Thieves' Cant, Elven, Celestial, Dwarven)) PM Dorid: ((I never actually picked, I forgot! Common, Elven for sure. Um. PM Arakas: "...it does speak. And I don't like what it says." PM Loom: Don't keep us in suspense. PM Dorid: What does it say? PM Arakas: "It's infernal. 'Erase Mortal Scum'." PM Dorid: I say, that's awfully rude. PM *** Arakas would like to try and palm the coin. *** PM Sky Man: sleight of hand PM Arakas: ((11. It's not a great roll.)) PM Dorid: That's amazing! Show it to us again! PM *** Arakas smiles and brings it back. *** PM Loom: Mmmm. Why? PM Dorid: How do you move your, er, hands so quickly? PM Arakas: "Like I said, practice. It was useful to how I did business." PM Dorid: What kind of business? PM Arakas: "I suppose the simplest way to put it would be 'intrigue'." PM Loom: He stole things. PM | Edited 11:29:23 PM Dorid: I thought intrigue was politics! PM *** Arakas laughs. *** PM Arakas: "I was not a thief, but thank you." PM Loom: Not saying you were. PM Dorid: Were you in politics? PM Loom: Not if he wasn't a thief. PM Arakas: "Sort of. My real job was complicated, but my official title was 'knight'. I think most people would call me a spy, though." PM Dorid: Doesn't that require a lot of lying? PM Arakas: "It does, sometimes." PM | Edited 11:32:53 PM Arakas: "Is that going to be a problem for us going forward?" PM Dorid: As long as I don't have to! That's a very challenging job, I don't think I'd be good at it. PM Dorid: Though of course it's easier in this language. PM Arakas: "If you don't mind, I'd like to hold onto this coin. I have a feeling it'll come up again." PM *** Dorid nods. *** PM Dorid: I should like to have a word with whoever thought to make it. Rude. PM Arakas: "Me too." PM Dorid: I suppose we are all mortal! PM Arakas: "...Loom, do you want to take another stab at...whatever you were doing?" PM Dorid: It's a very nice magic circle. Pointy, but elegant. PM Loom: I'd rather not sit here for another hour only to get interrupted again. PM *** Loom still sounds a bit grumpy about it. *** PM Dorid: Sorry! Should I not have said anything? PM Arakas: "I think maybe it's best if we just head for the city, then." PM Loom: No, not your fault, it was the cloaked guy. PM Dorid: All right! Let's start walking. PM Dorid: Lying. People must really like you! PM *** Loom stashes the recovered metal in his pack. *** PM Sky Man: So setting off again you travel another 3 hours and reach the massive city of Bore with the ocean right next to it it is an amazing view. PM Sky Man: and as you approach the front gate that is where we will end for the night. PM Arakas: That was great! PM *** Loom did, by the way, cast mending on his robes. *** PM Loom: And on Dorids, if she wanted. PM *** Dorid did! And thanked him profusely! ***